I want to hear your O-Oh!
by aGoldenLion
Summary: An accident revealed the feelings of him and her. It resulted in a life full of love. a One-shot for my favorite ship.


One-shot Saiki Kusuo x Teruhashi Kokomi

I want to hear you say ouph

Hello everyone!

A sudden new one-shot for a series that I've become quite enamored with lately.

The series and especially this ship has really gotten to me quite fast and I've written this one-shot in like 3 days.

For my other stories, sorry I haven't been writing for them in a long time. I've been sick and university is damn busy right now, fortunately I did pass my minor in Psychology so I'm almost done with my BSc before continuing on with my MSc.

I'll do my very best to deliver some new work for DxD, Shokugeki no Soma, and Oregairu soon.

I've got some sweet ideas for Issei in ''The Road to a Silver Queen's Heart'' and a lot of delicious things for Hachiman in ''I wish for something Genuine'' and of course Souma in ''Nakiri's Desire''

Damn I'm so backed up in writing it's not even funny anymore.

I don't see myself writing much more in this fandom, perhaps another one-shot with the same pairing as I've really come to like it.

Right now, I simply hope everyone will enjoy this little one-shot.

If you haven't seen the anime or read the manga, I implore you to do it. It's pretty good imo.

Have fun reading!

''Hello'' - Talking

[Hello] - Saiki Telepathic Speaking

 _''_ _Hello''_ \- Thoughts, telepathic thoughts, and inner monologue

 _[Hello]_ \- Sounds (Rain, Car brakes, music, you name it..)

* * *

It was an early morning, September 1st, where the sky had opened up to release the feelings of the Japanese high school students. Bitter tears rained down on the ones that had to return back to their cages of long, tedious hours of studying the importance of buying 21 watermelons and 14 crabs and why they will do it in the future, as do their math questions explain.

[Good grief]

A solemn and silent thought broke through the eerie sounds of clattering droplets on the bedroom' window and the dreary feelings of the mentally broken students walking past his home, blanketing the entirety of his telepathic range with pure sadness.

The ever neutral eyes of Saiki Kusuo peered over the front porch as he too felt the sudden swimming of sadness inside of him, much to his confusion. During his summer he had done everything he could not do last year, Relaxing.

Last year he was pulled by several of his ''friends'' into joining their club camps, getting his motorbike license, and a surprise date to Disneyworld Tokyo.

* * *

This year he made certain that he wasn't anywhere near his friends on the last day of school, even if it made them a bit suspicious of his escape. So as soon as the final bell rang, he quickly moved to the toilets, before any of his friends could reach his desk or intercept him to the classroom' door.

Saiki closely watched his back as he entered the stalls and made sure no one was near. When he judged he was safe to go, his body flared for a split-second in blue before the world moved and he instantly appeared in his bedroom.

Saiki moved as fast as he could to change his outfit, pack his bags, drop anything that could be used to contact him, and moved downstairs.

Contrary to his normal walking speed, he blindingly fast appeared in front of his mother, who jumped back in shock from not only his speed but also his beach look.

''Kuu-chan, Happy holidays! Mama is proud that you came so far…but I didn't expect to see you home yet.'' Saiki Kurumi exuberantly said as she regained her breathing and her heartbeat calmed down.

[Sorry about the situation] Saiki willed telepathically as he stared at his mother through his green-tinted glasses [I'm going to enjoy my summer and need some piece of mind. I'll see you again the 31st] and with that her pink-haired son disappeared once more. A small, uninhabited island of Kiribati would do well.

A small smile stretched on her lips as she continued her household work. Throughout his early youth and later on her son was never interested in friendships and bonding with either people or animals. But since last year he was trapped by the few that wouldn't let him go.

Thinking about his colorful friends, her lips stretched just a bit further when she reminded herself of the female one. She sure had it bad for her son and would gladly take her in.

 _[BRING BRING]_

The sound of a phone rang through the silent house, before Kurumi picked it up.

''Moshimoshi, Saiki residence''

When she heard the voice of the caller, Kurumi's face brightened before replying.

''Kokomi-chan, How nice to hear from you again!''

A soft voice on the phone continued talking.

''Ah, you just missed him. Kuu-chan said he'll be back the last day of his holiday. Do you want me to send him a message?''

The voice on the quieted down for a moment before excusing herself and hanging up.

''Oh dear.'' Kurumi voiced softly as she returned the phone a little disappointed. ''Not the smartest of your actions, Kuu-chan.''

But of course her son couldn't hear her. For a month he spent his time on an uninhabited island where he created a suitable bed within moments of arriving. With no one around, he had near complete silence as there were no thoughts entering his telepathic mind, with the exception of the occasional cocky seagull, prideful dolphin, or tired whale on his way to colder waters.

Saiki felt like a new human when he returned home. A slight tan on his skin betrayed that he wasn't only inside of his temporary house but spent the majority outside.

Upon his return home, his parents were glad to have him back, but also had a word with him about feelings of others. His friends had made a daily appearance to find out whether he had returned again.

Even after Kurumi stated each time that he wouldn't return until the last day of their summer vacation didn't stop them from coming over.

Though his friends met each other separately, there was the underlying sense of something missing. The glue that held the group together wasn't there anymore.

His parents wouldn't tolerate him to leave again without sharing it with his friends. Even if they made life a bit too colorful for him.

* * *

Contrary to his normal behaviour, Saiki was able to express his emotions as he sighed deeply. The advise from his father, which he usually ignored, was spot on. His mother however made sure to enforce it with her unearthly Oni powers that even he couldn't defeat.

A small shiver of annoyance moved his body as he was once more thrown in the grinder for one more year. Just one more before he could rid himself of the ones that leeched themselves onto him.

Slowly he began to levitate and moved to his small bathroom where he used his power to wash himself and instantly dried his body with pyrokinesis.

He floated down to the living room, after instantly dressing himself. Every opportunity to take it easy on a new stressful day was welcome.

''Aah good morning, Kuu-chan! Ready to go back to school?'' His mother happily said as she saw her son float to his seat on the dining table.

[I don't think any student is ever ready to go back to school.] Saiki shot back mentally as he took the dish with a sunny side egg and sausage from his mother. [I would use Kusuke's time machine but I still have nightmares from last time]

His mother nodded back with a small smile. Her other son Kuu-kun explained what had happened to her youngest son when he returned earlier that year

''Let's not make a repetition of last year. You are after all a senior at your high school and that means that you have learned from your past mistakes, Kuu-chan.'' She replied before returning to the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast.

With casual gracefulness, Saiki slowly chewed on his breakfast, devouring it piece by piece. Once more he laid his pinkish eyes on his mother, who had begun eating her own breakfast before he had to leave.

Silently his utensils and plate floated to the kitchen, where they would wash themselves and return to their own cabinet.

''Have fun at school, Kuu-chan!'' Kurumi joyfully voiced as she waved her son off, receiving a small smile from him in return.

* * *

The rain still came down in full force. He had any power he could use to make the clouds disappear, but his telepathy warned him that there were people all around him.

So as any ordinary person, he was forced to take his umbrella with him. Not too small, not too big. Just enough to be what he himself tries to be. Average.

 _[Drupledrupledruple]_

Saiki made sure to avoid any puddles that were steadily growing in the small streets he and dozens of other students from his school were walking through, with only the sound of endless droplets landing on his umbrella keeping him away from being completely bored.

Under his green-tinted glasses his eyes stared forward, as his telepathic gift would immediately tell him of any danger or annoying situation. How right he was as the first annoyance just entered his range.

 _''_ _Saiki! Where are you? I trained my stealth just for you this summer, but you weren't home to show it.''_

 _''_ _Good Grief''_ He thought as he came closer and closer to the source of his

Saiki's ''first'' friend was waiting for him at the end of the street. Trying, but failing, to hide himself from view with a coat the same color as the fence he was leaning against. It's not often you see a fence with legs after all.

Calmly he walked past his friend, who had a broad grin of glee on his face before announcing his presence to the world.

''Ahahaha Saiki! The past world gave me the camouflage of legend to stop Dark Reunion in their traps.'' Kaidou announced as he dramatically dragged his hand over his face. ''Do not worry, Saiki. This monstrous power will not harm you, but the world should fear my incoming rage.''

If he wasn't so sure of his own mental prowess, Saiki's mouth would have fallen over like some of the others in the street did, before reminding themselves of who the young man was.

 _[Aha chou!]_

The chuunibyou was so excited for today that he didn't take any precaution against the weather and would have to pay for it with a couple of days having an ugly cough.

Acknowledging his friend with a small dip of his head, he resumed his walking. Kaidou continued to tell about his vacation. Spending time with his siblings, learn the way of the mullet from Kuboyasu, and most importantly the technique he had prepared for today. The power that made him the judgement knight of thunder.

Out of nowhere, sweaty palms took away Saiki's view. He hitched in surprise, but soon realized it was his other friend.

''Hehe Partner. It's been a while.'' The owner of the hands said, before releasing his captive.

The man's face was stretched in a dumb grin. He had a strange haircut, and his chin…well let's not talk about that.

But Kaidou wouldn't have it. ''Oi you big log, get of Saiki with your greasy paws!''

''Haah!? Oh it's you chibi..'' Nendou replied with a smaller grin. ''You wanna go again?''

As if he expected Nendou to call him out, he changed back into his role of judgement knight, and went on the attack.

The last time, both young men ran to the arcade hall, but today the was a more forceful approach.

 _[Splash!]_

Kaidou jumped into a nearby puddle of water. Soaking himself the most, but managed to get some water on Nendou too.

''Hahaha did you really think you could defeat the judgement knight of thunder!'' Kaidou yelled to the stupefied gorilla.

Drenched in fresh water and some dirt that came with it, Nendou roared once before jumping in every puddle, and so the battle began.

Street after street, every puddle became a victim to their fight. It was everything Saiki expected it to be when he used his precognition when he woke up.

But what he didn't expect was the fact that several other students were hit by their fight, and joined in just to get some form of revenge.

An huge splash of water hit him in his face, after some students had thrown Nendou in a large puddle.

He was too late to realize that the water seeped into his antennas that worked as his power limiters.

A small shock ran through them as they seized to work.

An annoyed expression, highlighted by droopy wet hair, was back on Saiki's face as he decided to leave the sparteling boys behind in the puddle.

[Good grief] he mentally shot around. Though not noticing how the students around him looked at him as if he was talking to them.

''I will make you suffer humiliation! Judgement knight of thunder!'' Kaidou yelled, just as in the distance a loud thunder flash appeared.

The earth shook when the flash hit the ground, but only Kaidou went to the ground.

''Wooh Chibi! I didn't know you could do that. That was pretty cool.'' Nendou guffawed.

''M-M-Mmm Ha-ha-ha you can not defeat me. It's 2-0 for me.'' Kaidou murmured as he shockingly stood up with tears prickling in his eyes.

''Hehehehe. Let's go for some ramen after school. Right, Partner? Hmm Partner where are you?'' The larger of the two asked as he got up from the puddle, completely drenched from head to toe.

After looking around, he and Kaidou resumed their walk, with the small one sulking in coldness.

* * *

Saiki had already forgotten all about the two when he started to notice something. His limiters ranged his thoughts to 200 meters around him, but he received more and more thoughts. More than he was used to.

For a moment, his attention wasn't on the ground, and nearly stepped in a puddle, but quickly stepped next to it.

 _[CRACK]_

Under his feet, a large spiderweb crack spread through the street. If that wasn't enough, the ground began to open.

''Ah run, run! A sinkhole is opening!'' One of the students yelled before everyone began to run.

Within seconds the street was empty with the exception Saiki slowly floating over the growing hole. He couldn't close it anymore as there was no way he could make everyone forget that the hole existed.

A very soft curse left his lips. One he had never spoken before.

''…Kuso.''

Slowly and with more tact, Saiki landed on the other side of the street and shuffled away from the scene where the first police officer had just arrived.

Inconspicuously he moved further and further away. Steadily losing more and more patience he had built up during his vacation, and he hadn't even met his greatest disturbance yet.

In the distance, he saw how man and woman alike began the slow down as they walked, some even stopped. It all seemed to revolve around a bright, golden light.

''O-Oh.''

''O-O-Oh.''

Saiki didn't need to use his telepathy to know who was standing in the rain. Like always, he didn't try to make eye contact and simply kept on walking.

* * *

Teruhashi Kokomi. The name of the girl that came closest to divinity.

A beauty that no one could touch. Her long blue hair, attracting the attention of everyone near her. Soft azure colored eyes gently peaked from where she stood. A girl like her didn't need an umbrella. God wouldn't let the rain touch her, that much was she loved.

She was perfect. Not just for her appearance, but also because of her inside. Her beauty didn't make her conceited or hateful towards others. No, she used her beauty to make everyone's day just a little better.

A long time ago she believed that one day she would pick up a man. As long as he was handsome and had enough money to support her she would be settling down. But everything changed one summer day. Exactly one year and one day ago.

She ran into Saiki when she made the city happy with her simply strutting through the streets. Kokomi was upset that he was able to throw off her beauty and not once stuttered in her presence. Not even a normal ''O-Oh T-Teruhashi-san.'' Like everyone did.

Her thoughts strayed more and more towards the young man. She gave him more attention than anyone else, invited him to drink tea, almost did something to him on the beach, she even hugged him in the amusement park. But still no ''O-Oh!''

On her beautiful face no one would ever see the slightest grimace as long as she was in public, but under her soft, glowing skin many schemes were forming day in and day out. Just as long as she could hear Saiki say ''O-Oh!''

Today she went out of her way to see him before school. Never in her life would she admit it, but she missed him.

Unlike last year, where she had a single day with him planned out, though partly ruined due to not being alone with him, God's favorite still managed to get a bit closer to him.

No, this summer she would've several occasions with him. Summer festival with a friend is a given. Going to the beach with a friend is of course normal too. Seeing several Shrines, going to eat ice cream, shopping, maybe a movie and dinner. All things she would do with her friend, a close friend. Simply to establish the fact she could still make everyone say ''O-Oh''

* * *

She counted the days she didn't see him. At least fifteen times she dropped by his parents, and an equal amount of days she walked past his house, just to make sure she wouldn't miss his return, nothing a good friend wouldn't do.

Crossing off day after day on her calendar, she would finally see him again. Kokomi prepared herself extra early. She wore her best uniform and spent an extra minute on her appearance. She could blind a man with her glowing skin.

Eagerly she prepared her own breakfast, having the house to herself as her siscon brother was abroad for filming and her parents were away as they always were. She opened the fridge and spotted the coffee jelly she had made for Saiki, if only he was there during summer.

Her small breakfast was quickly eaten before making her way out. The moment she stepped outside in the rain, a small part of the clouds parted to provide her with a stage her beauty deserved, a dry one.

The moment she sat food outside of her porch, people slowly began to gather around her. All ages, all genders, and all races adored her.

Kokomi swiftly walked to where she would attempt to meet Saiki, not once being hit by the rain or stepping in a puddle.

 _''_ _Here I come, Saiki-kun''_

* * *

She silently stood waiting with the familiar group of people surrounding her. After so many years it has become normal to her. With inner glee she counted the amount of ''O-Oh!'' Around her.

 _''_ _128 is a good number, but still no Saiki-kun…''_ Kokomi thought as she tried to watch through the uniforms of the students around her. _''He's never early in class, so I'm sure I'll find him. Or maybe he has already spotted me and is keeping me in suspense.''_

No one in her life would ever try to ignore her, with the exception of _him_. But today would be the day.

Her azure eyes never strayed from the path Saiki would take. Not even as she acknowledged the presence of the others around her.

In the distance, a distinct pair of pinkish hair entered her peripheral view and a small smile spread on her face. Instantly the students around her grew excited.

 _''_ _I should make Saiki happy by showing him my first smile of the school year. How lucky for him to begin his morning with me here, we're not even at school yet. He'll be even happier when I ask him for tea, afufu''_

Slowly she slid deeper in her fantasy as her smile brightened even more. Kokomi moved her hands to the top over her head and began to wiggle her fingers as if they were Saiki's hairpins.

 _''_ _O-Oh T-Teruhashi-san.''_

Her golden aura grew exponentially when her eyes closed in delight as her future ministrations ran through her mind.

 _''_ _I'll definitely make you say it today, Saiki-kun!''_

The elated and blushing faces of the young men surrounding her beamed as she opened her eyes again. Hoping and wishing it was for them.

Kokomi daintily opened her beautiful eyes again and focussed them on the person she had seen in the distance, now much closer, Though she wasn't certain it was him, his green-tinted glasses were enough for her to intercept.

* * *

Saiki was very unnerved. Every step he took was excessively delicate. He could in no way make the mistake of people finding out about his powers.

He was aware of his precarious situation as even walking into someone would prove to be fatal.

Silently he was moving around the puddles in the street, so very close to his school, when the annoyance he feared had spotted him moving.

She flickered her eyes in his direction, distorting reality as the entire street lit up in her warm, golden glow. There was no doubt that God's most beloved angel walked on earth.

Physically he could feel the manifestation of anger closing in on him from the surrounding masses, but were easily dispelled by the sheer presence of Kokomi.

 _''_ _What a pain. She noticed me.''_

''Saiki-kun! Good morning. How have you been this summer?'' Kokomi asked with a bright smile as she appeared in front of him. _''Lucky you, Saiki-Kun. Being blessed with my first question of the year.''_

Neutrally he stared at her, silent in the rain. No droplets hitting the girl as he watched her curious eyes waiting for his reply.

Saiki was aware how he couldn't make her march off as his friends. He gently bowed in greeting before walking past her.

Kokomi's eyes opened wide with a look of shock written all over her face. _''A-Again a bow just like a year ago!? Not even a little o-oh T-Teruhashi-san. What am I doing wrong!?''_

However, this wasn't completely outside of the real of imagination. After all, she didn't just spent two weeks going over the first conversation she'd have with Saiki right now.

Unperturbed she remained smiling as she fell in line and walked with him.

Her hands were clasped as she looked at him again. Saiki couldn't understand why she was always so happy when he was cold to her, as he was to everyone.

''Can we share this umbrella? It's starting to rain harder.'' Kokomi voiced sweetly as she sent him a cute wink. Just as the words left her lips, the intensity of the rain tripled and the wind swept through the streets.

It was even a surprise to her, how she instinctively grabbed Saiki's arm and leaned into it, before reminding herself that they weren't alone.

''I-I'm sorry, Saiki-Kun! I was just surprised, that's all!'' Kokomi nearly yelled as she squeaked out those words. She didn't want to start World War III where everyone would fight for her beauty.

Grim faces around her lit up again in happiness when she apologized. Her ethereal beauty should be enjoyed by every living being.

A light blush spread on her face when she felt Saiki move again. Kokomi realized her arm was still wrapped around his.

Two feet became twenty feet and neither of them said a word, but slowly her blush became redder and redder.

Shyly she began to watch him. His hair had grown out a little during summer and only now realized he had a bit of a tan.

 _''_ _What was the last time I looked at someone for this long…''_ Kokomi thought as her eyes narrowed slightly. _''Have I ever…''_

Without warning, his eyes shifted from looking in front of them, to her. Azure and green-tinted pink eyes met.

Whilst his eyes stayed neutral and cold, hers started to shift with emotions boiling in her heart.

Time slowly moved on, but neither moving. _''His eyes…they aren't pink…they are purple.''_ Kokomi blissfully thought as she slowly lost herself in them.

[Good grief]

''Hmm..?''

Kokomi was a little confused. She heard Saiki's deadpan voice, but didn't saw his mouth move.

 _''…_ _Did I just imagine something, a perfect girl like me?''_

Slowly, Saiki began to move again. It wouldn't do him well to be too late. It would make him stick out of the ordinary, especially when he would enter with Kokomi.

''Ohjoh'' She suddenly exclaimed as she was pulled by Saiki. His hand grasped hers like he did once before.

Unlike his cold attitude, his hand was warm and firm, gently grasping her own. No fingers locked or sweet words, only a necessary embracement.

His approach caused her to deepen her natural blush and her golden aura to fluctuate. She made no moves to remove her hand from his grip.

On the outside, she looked completely in control, but inside was a different question.

 _''_ _Nani? nani, nani, nani?! Why are you so composed, Saiki-kun? This is an ''O-Oh, right? This is an ''O-Oh, T-Teruhashi-san, RIGHT!?''_

Her deep blue hair swung as she rigidly moved her head to look at Saiki again. For the first time ever she saw his lips move.

''No, you can't.'' The soft voice said.

Every day, Saiki used his powers to give people the illusion that his lips moved, but right now he wasn't able to control it.

 _''_ _I-I didn't speak out loud, did I?''_ Kokomi hoped with a frown.

[No you didn't] She heard as a reply in her head. This time she was certain his lips weren't moving.

* * *

Saiki was unable to register anymore what his mind and body were doing. He could only focus on a limited amount of his body. Everything else was on auto-pilot. He had already lowered his umbrella that his face and Kokomi's wasn't visible anymore, as he could definitely not take the outrage from the student body when he would enter school.

This was a small way to relieve himself of some pressure. Due to his vacation and his normal lack of messages around him he was immersed in the thoughts of everyone in the country, all emotions and feelings were forced into him.

For a moment, he tried to focus on only one thing to relieve the pressure on his mind, and looked at the girl next to him. She was opening her mouth and looked at him with various emotions. Only now he wished he could hear what he said, he couldn't even feel what he was telepathically doing.

* * *

 _''_ _How…How are you understanding me?''_

[I can always understand what you're saying, Teruhashi-san]

 _''_ _W-What do you mean, Saiki-kun?''_

[Because I know what you think at all times.]

The impromptu conversation caused Kokomi's eyes to spin in confusion. A few minutes they kept walking in silence. His mind barely held together as the grip of his hand went hard and soft every other second.

A silent droplet of sweat rolled down his face, but went not unnoticed.

''Are you okay, Saiki-Kun?'' She managed to ask him. Her mind went around what had happened the past minutes. She always did well on her tests and assessed that it simply was a secret she didn't know yet. Kokomi felt his grip on her hand weakening and strengthening many times.

[Not at all. My power limiters in my hair have broken.]

Kokomi heard him in her mind again. The voice distinctively different from the one she heard from his lips and wondered why she never heard so before.

[Because I've never said a word to you. Always directly into your mind.]

Her intrusive eyes peered at him. His eyes restlessly and with difficulty looking ahead.

 _''_ _Why are you telling me this right now, Saiki-kun?''_

[When I was younger, my powers went out of control very often. I didn't want to endanger my parents and created a fail-safe with my brother. The power limiters in my hair and an auto-reply function in my mind.]

Kokomi was a perfect girl, but also a girl that would not let any opportunity go.

 _''_ _Why have you never said ''Oh!'' To me?''_ She smugly thought in her mind.

The two of them neared the gate to the school, where several of the students were already waiting to pick up the first look of their goddess.

[I don't say it for several reasons, but foremost would be because I would hurt you.]

A small shiver of fear ran through her body, unable to comprehend why. She was the most adored girl in the universe, no one would even think of harming her.

 _''_ _That's number 12 on my list of things nobody would ever tell me.''_ Kokomi thought as she imagined being hung above a fire to be dedicated to an ancient god.

 _''_ _W-What are you talking about, Saiki-kun? I don't like it if you try to scare me.''_

It was if he could feel her hesitance and his hand gripped hers a little stronger.

[You are always trying to be perfect, in doing so you are forgetting yourself. You have yet to realize this yourself. It is why I never actively tried to move away from you.]

 _''_ _I have always been looking out for myself. By being perfect I make everyone happy.''_ She unconsciously shot back. Kokomi didn't like where the conversation was going.

Saiki slowly came to a controlled stop just before the other students.

[Where are your friends? Are they the ones chanting your name or the people saying o-oh?]

 _''_ _N-No! B-But what has that to do with me being hurt by you?''_

[If I'd say those words, I'd become another faceless member of your admirers. Remember, I know what you think. You want to establish your dominance over me like you do with everyone else. There'd be no more reason for you to try and talk with me when I act the same as everyone else.]

His words…they hurt her deeply, but she couldn't refute them. He'd simply become one more of the herd. Ice slowly seeped through her veins at the thought of not enjoying his presence anymore. There'd be no going back to visiting for Christmas, no more time in the sweets shop, simply forgetting their time spent together.

[You are going so far to be admired by everyone, I think you are the being that comes closest to perfection. Even if it is a risk that I'm close to you, it's something that's both beneficial for me as it is for you.]

Due to the auto-reply, they conversation barely took a few seconds, so it was soon after that Saiki released his hold on her hand. The warmth of his hand she could still feel barely when she held her hands close to her body.

[One day I'll find a solution for both of us. So till then, let's not change.]

Silently he lifted his umbrella and the world they were in together ceased to be. Her aura filled the entrance to the school, demanding immediate attention even though it was unwanted at the moment.

Golden light spread through the air. Warmth replaced the cold rain and all the eyes of the student body waiting for her zoomed in.

''O-Oh T-Teruhashi-san!"

''Good morning, Teruhashi-san!''

Her body moved out of habit and greeted everyone in return, though her cerulean orbs showed the reluctance she felt to let him go.

She was silently staring at Saiki's back as he slowly walked away, before his back was also out of view due to the growing number of students.

 _''_ _What are you going to do now, Saiki-kun?''_

[Send a mental note to the teacher before teleporting home, I hope.]

 _''_ _Will you remember this conversation?''_

[No. When his limiters are repaired he will have forgotten today.]

Kokomi felt his presence calmly disappearing from her mind. Somehow it made her feel lonely.

As every single young man around her vied for her attention, her thoughts were still with Saiki and what he unknowingly shared with her.

 _''…_ _huh…teleport?''_

* * *

After a long, boring day Kokomi closed the door behind her back and walked into the living room.

With everything she had learned in the morning, the truth of the situation became clearer with every hour.

When she sat at her desk in the morning, already decorated with a beautiful vase of roses, several pictures of her that of course were all as perfect as she was, and cleaned sparkly clean, the teacher entered. Quickly he announced that Kaidou had returned home with a cold and Saiki's mother having called him before she even met him this morning.

The lessons weren't anything special, she had enough time during summer vacation to spend an hour or two a day to study ahead. After all she was the perfect girl. But it gave her time to learn of what he had told her.

During lunch she had to begrudgingly agree with what he had told her. Eating her food without someone being able to say two words before ''Oh'' wasn't as nice as she previously imagined. After her lunch she was chased by several other students offering her a drink, carrying her bag, and a choosing of snacks.

Alone she walked through the halls of her school in search of someone that wasn't even there. Her daily moment alone with him, if even for a few minutes. Just to ask how he was doing was enough.

She prepared herself an easy dinner. The fresh vegetables and meat setting her back a measly ￥50 what would normally cost twenty times as much. Not much else happened before going to bed early, only her brother sending her a few hundred LINE messages.

After spending an entire day being the perfect girl at school, she dressed in her pajamas and jumped into bed where she allowed herself to act like no one was looking.

With her eyes closed, her thoughts began to swim back to the earlier hours of the day. The feeling of coldness seeping in her skin and small tears gathering in her closed eyes. ''Saiki-kun…'' she softly murmured in her sleep.

This night her dreams were vivid and unhappy as she shot awake with a fast beating heart. Her clock hadn't even reached three in the morning.

Sweat had seeped into her shirt and pants, so she quickly removed them. Her lithe, growing figure was illuminated by the moon light, showing that even at night she was the center of the universe.

For now she'd leave her room, being upset by the nightmare she was faced with. She didn't want to go to bed. Kokomi wanted to not feel alone right now.

Her warm, sweaty feet travelled over the cold tiles in the kitchen before she was blinded for a moment when she opened the refrigerator.

Not one for a snack at night, she took a few gulps from a bottle of barley tea until her eyes fell on a peculiar item.

The shine of the black jello that she had prepared for Saiki.

Kokomi's pale skin flushed slightly when she took a small bite of the jello. She tried many different recipes for the perfect coffee jello and simply by tasting it she felt a little closer to him.

One small spoon became many as the taste of coffee slowly overwhelmed her. It tasted of Saiki.

When she thought that, she almost choked on her spoon.

Coughing a few hard times and cleaning the plate, she unceremoniously dumped it in the sink and walked back to her bed.

 _''_ _It's going to be a long, long night.''_ Kokomi thought as she contemplated the meaning of her feelings for a certain someone.

But after a few more hours in bed where she couldn't come to a conclusion, she was too tired to go to school. It was a long time since Japan had a national mourning day.

* * *

The class was in uproar. No one had heard anything from their goddess and the most divergent theories were yelled through the room.

''I heard Teruhashi-san had a cold.''

''No, no. I'm sure she had COPD.''

''Really!? I think it was something incurable.''

But no one was prepared when Kokomi actually entered after their teacher.

Silence reigned as every shocked pair of eyes followed the nearly unrecognizable girl.

Her blue hair was unkept, her skin was sickly pail and there were deep black rings around her eyes.

''O-Oh T-Teruhashi-san.'' Several of the students she walked passed blurted.

''W-What has happened to our goddess?'' Another cried.

God wasn't on her side today. Kokomi had felt conflicted for the past two days, but the signs of an unwelcome truth became clearer by the day.

Slowly she slid in her seat and the lesson began. No one was paying attention to the teacher, who did a poor job of not being interested either.

Kokomi laid her head down on her hands. In the past she'd never sit so unladylike, but right now she didn't care.

Not one of the people she'd met on her way to school or had spoken to had asked a simple _How are you, Teruhashi-san_ or anything like it. She was important for as long as she could be perfect.

Even in the classroom as her eyes strayed from one side to the other, she could practically read their minds.

It was either an unbound curiosity why she wasn't looking perfect, a deep wish to help her become perfect again, or still overwhelmed by her beauty.

She had to agree. Even with what she looked like at this moment she'd still outshine anyone in the country.

 _''_ _Sigh, the only reason I returned to school was to see if he was back.''_ Kokomi sighed deeply as she searched for him with her eyes. _''I wonder if he did find out about our conversation. *blush* at least this time I can actually talk to him during break.''_

Kokomi caught herself watching his back from her seat every so often last year.

''Hmm…'' She softly muttered as she spotted him, but grew red as she noticed him looking at her as well.

His purple eyes watched her intensively, like he could peer directly in her soul. There was no deep-rooted wish for perfection. There was only an empty look, with the tiniest amount of care.

It warmed her up to know that he cared and rewarded the silent conversation with a blinding smile.

''Owaa! Teruhashi-san!'' One of the male students yelled

''She's our angel!'' Even more cheered.

 _[Ding Dang Dong]_

The school-bell rang and as one, the students from the class surrounded Kokomi's seat. Outside the room, many stood waiting for their goddess to emerge.

''Let me help you with your hair, Kokomi-chan.'' One of the female students said as she began to brush the long, blue hair without asking.

''Eh? W-What are youuu'' Kokomi tried to reply before two other girls held onto her face and lifted it up, already holding some make-up.

''Here's some ointment for your skin and bags under your eyes.''

The make-up slowly began to mask how she felt inside. The pushiness from her fellow classmates shocked her into silence.

Her eyes began to erratically search around her, anywhere to find support but found none.

Empty smiles and oh's around her, burdening her with their expectations of perfection.

The girls around her stepped back with large grins on their faces. Happy with the work they delivered.

But any kind of exit was immediately thwarted by the students that hadn't seen her yet today.

Greetings, compliments, and offers were made, like every day. But right now, she needed some space.

Unceremoniously she walked through the rows of students, barely being able to pay attention where she was going, until she reached the toilets.

* * *

[Good grief]

For the fifth time that morning his catchphrase left his mind.

The class was still in uproar that she had left without her customary greetings and attentively listened to their needs.

[You people don't reciprocate the attention she has for your lives and fail to see that she's feeling miserable because of it, seriously.]

However, he put a small amount of blame on the fact that he didn't approach her either. It would simply put too much attention on himself and her.

Yesterday's Saiki managed to send his teacher a small mental compulsion that he had indeed received a message from his mother. Afterwards it took him several minutes to focus on the living room of his house and teleported.

It was definitely by some stroke of luck that he landed safely in the room, where his mother found him carrying a package.

The package was from his brother, who had updated the power limiters to make them waterproof.

Immediately after they replaced the broken ones, Saiki's mind returned to its normal state.

He was barely able to climb the stairs, back to his bedroom. But once he was there, his mind came to rest and slept for a solid twenty hours.

The morning after, waking in time to make his way to school, he was surprised by the lack of

O-Oh around him.

During lunch, he walked to the roof of the school and took one of the limiters out of his hair and focussed on Kokomi.

To his surprise he found out that she wasn't sick, but was in a lot of distress after talking with his auto-reply.

For a long time he managed to stay clear of people finding out about his powers, but not anymore.

During class, ignoring both Kaidou's and Nendou's fantasies, his mind went back to Kokomi and what to do about it.

At night, during dinner with his parents, he opened his mouth and shared his problem.

They were both understanding, and listened to the pros and the cons of removing the information of her mind.

''Kusuo, we know you've been hurt by what happened when you were younger. Don't you think it's time to give someone a chance for once to get to know you. Kokomi-chan is always looking out for you. She tried to hide it but we've seen her walk by or stopping by every day during summer. It was easy to see she was at least a little hurt by not seeing you.'' Kusuo's father said kindly.

Saiki looked like he had swallowed a lemon. He wasn't often impressed with his father or his advice, but this time it was spot on.

He couldn't deny the fact that she always tried to get closer to him, even if it was for the wrong kind of reasons.

His mother gave him a knowing look before adding her own thoughts. ''Kuu-chan. I've always taught you to use your powers for the really troubled and really kind people, no? Maybe it's time for, like your father said, to help yourself and Kokomi-chan. I know you tried to deny it, but even you are attracted to her. At any moment you could take away all her memories of your time together, but you didn't''

He would be silent for now, having taken his parents' advice to heart. For now he'd wait for her to come to him, and knowing her that wouldn't take very long.

* * *

In a bathroom stall, sitting on the closed lid, Kokomi was silently sniffing in tears.

Today had been a true eyeopener. Her perfect life wasn't as perfect as she used to believe. Due to her kindness to everyone around her she came to forget that not everyone is as perfect as she is. In some way, her perfection became public property.

 _''_ _Where did I go wrong, and when did I go wrong? Being everyone's idol? Being perfect every moment of every day? Was this the life in the easy mode I imagined?''_ She thought as her life till now gently ran through her mind.

Kokomi saw flashes from her youth, where everyone began to adore her. In her earlier years it was terrible where her petty and arrogant nature began to develop into a monster. Covering those sides with an angelic smile used to work on the teachers, but as she grew older it went rapidly wrong till a day several girls assaulted her.

She spent a week at home, so distraught from what happened. It wasn't just her appearance that was important, so was her personality.

With long hours of training she pushed her less desirable traits into the crevices of her mind.

When she started high school 3 years ago she was immediately hailed as the queen of the academy. From the first moment expectations of her were high.

Her eyes swirled inside of her head as she remembered the pressure she was under every single day. Trying to learn everyone's names, hobbies, appearance, blood types, the list went on and on. All to be perfect. All to be liked.

 _''…_ _but why…when did becoming liked by everyone became so important?''_

Kokomi ran one of her hands through her hair as she tried to remember.

 _''_ _Did I ever get liked by everyone…did I even matter to…anyone?''_

The unnatural question that appeared in her mind set her out to think about her school acquaintances.

 _''_ _I never really socialize outside of school so that are none. I don't have a stable group of friends at school, we just randomly meet. Papa and Mama are never home. I love my brother but he's gone too far with how much he loves me. Nendou and Kaidou…they are nice boys but unable to take a compliment without exaggerating. I do like Yumehara and Mera but we've never really bonded. A second of attention to Kaidou would break Yumehara's friendship, and if Mera loses one of her jobs she'd have to quit school.''_

''…so I really am alone after all…''

A harsh truth that made her spill bitter tears. She felt truly hurt that trying to be the most perfect girl would hurt her so much.

 _[You are not, Teruhashi-san]_

Her breath hitched when she imagined Saiki's voice in her head. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and showed a toothy smile.

''I suppose there is one that might consider me important, if only a little.'' Kokomi whispered in the empty stall, feeling a bit better than before.

Quickly she removed the remnants of her pity party and walked back to her classroom, in time for the next lesson.

* * *

With her coat tightly wrapped around her lithe body, Kokomi stepped outside into the cold. During classes she kept to herself, not appreciating the unwelcome appraisals anymore.

Along the road, the dozens of nameless faces oh'ing as she walked by no longer brought forth a feeling of comfort. No, she was slowly shivering in the unwanted truth she had faced in class.

She looked ahead and in the center of the black haired masses, one particular color stood out that walked inconspicuously among them.

Serenely he walked between the others, before she spotted Kaidou and Nendou with him.

 _''_ _You choose to be alone, don't you Saiki-kun? It's us that always invite ourselves to be around you.''_ Kokomi thought solemnly. _''I wish I could've walked next to you. I'd like to have spent a few more minutes with you.''_

Her eyes were closely following Saiki's back until he went down a different street and she was close to home.

* * *

The night had once more opened up the sky. Dark blankets of clouds released their contents on the city below.

Kokomi laid in bed. Her eyes wide open and her hands behind her head on the pillow. She simply couldn't close her eyes tonight. Thoughts of Saiki preoccupied her mind and everything they had done together.

What she know knew of him was a bit different from what she expected. His acts were out of kindness and necessitty.

 _''_ _Saiki-kun…I miss you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to eat sweets with you, I want to visit for Christmas, valentines, your birthday, and any other day you would welcome me. I-I want to be closer to you…I…I want to see you…I want to see you now.''_

The more she thought, the more she began to hyperventilate. Kokomi jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

In her pink pajamas she grabbed the barest necessities for the weather. She put her father's rubber boots on, her own coat and a large umbrella before locking the door and leaving.

The dark night, where the moon was hidden behind the cloud and the only visibility in the street came from the sterile public lights, she walked the familiar road to his home.

It was a bit scary. These small streets looked completely different during the day. Sounds of mating cats and small rodents that clambered through the bushes enhanced that feeling.

The puddles on the street kept growing as she stepped in them, the only sound in the entire street.

She made a few more turns until she reached the familiar street of Saiki. Quickly she walked up to the fence around the house and moved her finger towards the doorbell.

Just in time, she shot her hand back.

''What am I even doing…'' She muttered as adrenaline blazed through her body. In a moment of clarity she took out her phone.

''It's 2AM and I'm outside in front of my classmate's house with no idea what to do.''

Kokomi let out a strangled laugh and hang her head down. She dropped her umbrella and allowed the rain to wash over her.

The water seeped through her locks until the rain stopped.

''?'' Kokomi thought as she still stared down. In a small circle around there the rain had stopped, whilst it was still going in full force beyond that point.

Soft footsteps behind her made its presence known as they came closer and closer towards her.

Out of shock, she turned around and saw nothing. Even after peering in the darkness and taking a few steps, she saw no one.

[Are you looking for something?]

If Saiki hadn't silenced their ''bubble'' the entire street would've woken up from her scream.

Kokomi's red face and surprised eyes stared at him after her heartbeat was back on level.

His purple eyes without glasses peered deep inside her own eyes, a bit different from the way he usually treated her.

''S-Saiki-kun, what are you doing here?'' She asked with a quivering voice.

[Isn't that something I should ask you, Teruhashi-san?]

Softly she giggled. This was so like Saiki to give the most simple of answer to make her shut up.

''How did you know I was here?'' Kokomi asked as she slowly closed in on him.

The difference in their height was never so palpable as it was now. Saiki had to really bend his head to look into her eyes.

[I've heard your thoughts all day. I stayed awake to make sure you didn't wake my parents.]

Kokomi looked up at him, his purple eyes swimming with more than just neutrality. She watched how he spoke to her, she watched how his mouth didn't move when she moved her palm to his cheek.

''I really wasn't dreaming last time…'' She softly whispered in awe. Saiki stared back in her eyes, looking for something that he needed to allow her his trust.

Her eyes were always so alive, the window to her soul. There was a deep wish to know more about him, and he granted it.

Slowly he moved his head from the left to the right, causing a bright, infectious smile to blossom on her face.

Instantly she covered the remaining distance between him and her. Her arms found themselves wrapped around him and her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

A small shock ran through Saiki's body at her show of affection, before he reciprocated her movement and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her in a little closer.

Small sniffing noises were made by the girl now in the place she wanted to be for a long time now.

''T-This *sniff* this is real right, Saiki-kun?'' Kokomi softly asked as she gripped his shirt a little tighter.

The weakness in her voice. He really didn't like how the girl now sounded as he pulled her flush against him. The surprise was evident in the small squeak she released.

[The feelings that are linking you and me are real]

With her eyes closed, Kokomi never saw the world shift from outside of the house to the entrance inside of it.

[My powers are real too. Open your eyes.]

''M-My eyes?'' She softly whispered. So when she moved her head off his shoulder, she was surprised and slightly excited when she realized where she was.

Kokomi's eyes sparkled as they found Saiki's purple ones. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer towards her.

''H-How did you do that?'' She asked with incredibility in her voice.

[Teleportation]

He moved her to remove her coat and boots, whilst doing the same with his own coat and shoes.

Saiki hadn't paid attention to it, and neither had she, but both were a bit self-conscious when they saw her pajamas.

''I-I couldn't wait any longer…'' Kokomi whispered as her azure orbs stared at him in want.

[I know.]

She showed him a relieved smile before muttering a soft ''ofcourse you do.''

He held out his hand for her to take, and pulled her slowly closer to him.

[Stand next to me, take a squatting position and don't close your eyes.]

Kokomi moved next to him and did as he said. She felt him squeeze her hand a little tighter before the world began to spin.

She was afraid she'd fall down, but to her surprise she found herself seated next to him on the couch.

[How was it?]

''Over before I realized it. That was really something else.'' Kokomi replied as she stared at him as if he was something completely new.

[I'm glad you liked it. Tomorrow I can explain you some more about what I can do. I was fortunate enough that my limiters work again or else I'd never be able to properly teleport anymore.]

''Those limiters…'' She began as she moved her forefingers to the sides of her head bended. ''…are those things that were broken, right?''

[Yes. Without my limiters I'd destroy everything if I don't pay attention. Around people I'd have no choice but to stop moving altogether.]

''Huh, is that so…'' Kokomi softly said as she moved closer to him, her hips and legs now touching his.

 _[Ploink]_

Swiftly she had taken the limiters from his head and gently put them in his pocket.

Kokomi saw the shock in his eyes, but wouldn't do anything bad to him. ''It's pretty late and if I want to stay the most perfect girl in the world I need my beauty sleep.''

Carefully she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

''You can be pretty evil.'' Saiki softly said. Everyone was asleep so he didn't have to block out anything.

''You will find that I can be many things.'' Kokomi replied as she made herself comfortable. ''I simply had a bit of help to make you mine.''

His lips twitched slightly as he thought about all his thwarted plans.

''Yes. You're god's favorite by far.'' Saiki whispered as he watched her droopy eyes.

A small smile appeared on her beautiful face after she yawned. ''..mhmm…he showed me you.''

As he watched the girl in his arms fall asleep, he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face.

[This isn't too bad]

* * *

''…mhmm…puahh.''

Kokomi slowly woke up being enveloped by warmth from all around her. With care she opened her eyes.

[Good morning, Teruhashi-san. Please come downstairs.]

She blinked twice and noticed it wasn't her own bedroom. It looked like she was in an a guest room, sleeping in a futon.

Calmly she lifted herself up. Her pajamas were still the same and nothing was out of the ordinary. She stood up, stretched herself and yawned softly in her palm before making her way out of the room.

''Good morning, Kokomi-chan!'' Kurumi happily said as she saw her guest enter the kitchen. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Eh..ah..yes.'' She meekly replied under the staring eyes of both father and son Saiki.

Kokomi took a seat next to Saiki, who looked much more emotional than he normally did.

''We didn't expect to see Kusuo with a girlfriend yet, when did this happen?'' Papa asked as he read the paper.

''We aren't a co..''

''Since last night!''

A red-faced Kokomi stood up as she told Saiki's parents.

''I'm so happy to hear that, Kokomi-chan.'' Kurumi said as she brought the breakfast to her family with a smile. The smile however changed to the mask of an oni as she stared at her son.

''…it is as she said…since last night.''

The oni mask disappeared and took a seat next to her husband, in front of her daughter-in-law.

With the pressure of his mother back to normal, he shifted his gaze to his _girlfriend_ and sent her a questioning look.

Instead, she simply took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. The proverbial handcuffs were now around their wrists.

After a normal, but delicious breakfast it was time for some answers.

Saiki and his parents explained and showed several of his powers, the way his limiters worked, and what they did to him.

Kokomi had never expected this behind the boy she once thought of as simply a lame loner. He was actually very interesting if you got to know him.

''Kuu-chan, your father and I will be going to the city for a few hours. We don't need to be present for the following.'' Kurumi said as she closed her coat.

Immediately Kokomi started to blush. ''W-What are you talking about! We aren't going to…you know… _mumble_ ''

Kurumi kept on laughing as she dragged her husband after her.

Saiki went to the kitchen and returned with two coffee jellos. He was quietly and thoughtfully looking at his jello,

[I wanted to apologize to you]

She tried to reply to him, but he hold her hand to keep her quiet.

[You now know that I have several powers. Among those I am telepathic. I have always been able to read your mind, and for that I am sorry.]

His eyes shifted slightly away from hers before he continued.

[This means there are several things I wanted to confess. Thank you for last year's valentines chocolate you dropped from the girls toilet on the second floor. I'm glad there wasn't a world war over your beauty, I'm sorry for destroying you at bowling and darting whilst you wanted to sing karaoke. I am sorry for leaving you during the clothing competition with Nendou and Kaidou and I am glad you liked the clothes I picked. I changed them with the original ones that Nendou picked. I couldn't have you show less than a bra in public. I am glad you are enjoying the cup with pups your brother gave you a week before your birthday. I changed it with the blue Aztec one in the kitchen he initially bought. But most of all, I am sorry for the fact that every time you tried to invite me for anything I let the guys around me know where you were and you couldn't ask me…]

Her face was unreadable as she processed the information she just gave him. Minutes long she kept on staring in front of her.

Out of nowhere, she began slapping him on his chest as a few drops formed in her eyes. ''Were you ever going to tell me? It always hurt me when I couldn't ask you. I felt like I'd never be able to get close to you.'' Kokomi softly voiced. ''…and I wanted to hit you for defeating me so many times. That wasn't normal. I thought you were some hidden prodigy or something.''

[Can you forgive me?]

''Hmmph! Only if you answer one of my questions.'' She replied immediately.

[Go on]

''What is your really think of me?'' Kokomi answered swiftly.

She could nearly feel his brains crack to deliver an answer, and finally he did to the final question.

[I hear all your thoughts and I've seen the amount of time and energy you put into trying to be perfect. I like and admire you, but I can't tell the same for your reasoning.]

Kokomi had diligently listened to his words and nodded when he was finished. Strong eyes met his purple orbs as she spoke.

''Good. That means that I can become perfect for you now.''

[…huh.]

''Don't give me a _huh_ now.'' She lectured him. ''I have always had the idea of what I wanted. You are everything I wanted. The only thing that ever stopped me were money and safety. I know you can defend yourself and with your power and my perfect support I'll make sure we'll both get rich.''

[I wasn't planning on others finding out about these powers.]

''They won't. We'll be able to instantly move to any place of earth. I would even love to stay in a remote location with just the two of us _and our kids_ to make sure nothing serious will happen to you again.''

Her lecture was filled with fire and future proof ideas that he had no other choice but to bind in, When she smiled up at him, and he softly sighed, both knew that their ties would forever remain connected.

* * *

And as she said, so she did.

Reactions at school were overwhelming when they entered the school premise hand-in-hand. Many at first were unbelieving, but when Kokomi spoke out and showed their hands with a silver ring they knew it was serious.

Though nowhere near as serious as when her brother found out. Like Anp he would be outside of his house several nights a week shouting out his name _shitty glasses!_

Kokomi quickly had enough of their actions and forced Saiki, or now Kusuo, to use his mind control. She had removed his limiters and forced the world to accept that _Saiki Kusuo and Teruhashi Kokomi are a couple_.

The year went by fast, though Kusuo had surprised Kokomi by telling her that it was the third time they've done this grade because of his frequent time traveling.

Soon afterwards, they went to the same university and began to live together in a student dorm.

She decided to pursue her career in education, whilst he went for a much more anonymous study in law. Yes, she could see herself with a lawyer.

And then it was time for the last step. Marriage.

New and old friends, family and coworkers. All were invited and attended the marriage between Kusuo and Kokomi.

Like every man on his final moment of freedom, he contemplated what had happened during the years leading on to today.

Gasps and smiles spread on the faces of everyone as his wife-to-be walked down the isle, Her smile infectious, her golden aura brighter than it had ever been as she stood next to him.

Words were spoken by friends and family, but his and her eyes never strayed from each other.

''Do you, Teruhashi Kokomi, take Saiki Kusuo to be your husband until death separates you?''

''I do.'' Kokomi replied gently.

''…and do you, Saiki Kusuo, take Teruhashi Kokomi to be your wife until death separates you?''

Saiki's throat was parched, and even licking his lips prevented him from saying what he wanted.

''O-Oh Saiki Kokomi-san…''

The audience was shocked into silence when Kokomi began to laugh loudly and doubled over.

A small tinge of pink appeared on his face as he softly whispered ''I do''

His new wife had already turned back to him and clasped her hands behind his neck before pulling him in.

''I love you, Kusuo.''

Their lips remained firmly connected for the next five minutes.

* * *

''That was the day your mother won from your father.''

Sitting on the floor with two photobooks and four small children, Kokomi had told them the story of how their parents met and had gotten married.

He was a lucky man. His wife really liked to spend time together with him in the bedroom and already did so soon after they had gotten together.

Though they did it always safe, all bets were off after they had finished university. She was already 13 weeks pregnant during the marriage ceremony.

Over the years, her beauty has only grown greater and he could say with all honesty that she was the most perfect woman in the world…for him.

They lived in a small rural village in the south of the country. Far enough away from large populations of people but not too far away from things they enjoyed. They were after all only a second away from teleportation.

Together with his wife, they made their children. She wanted them to be smart and beautiful with the genes they had, and with luck all four of his children have shown signs of having at least one of his gifts.

Fifteen years ago he never would've imagined a reality like this as he fondly watched his wife spending time with their children.

[Good grief]

A soft smile stretched on his lips.

The rest of the day he would spend with his arms wrapped tightly against his wife seated in his lap on the floor watching their children play and grow.

As would he, for the rest of his life.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the story and got a bit excited for this ship as well.

Peace out!


End file.
